


Hot for Teacher

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel isn't oblivious to Dean's charms, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel Novak is a young new math teacher at Lawrence High, and Dean Winchester is a popular senior in his class. Dean has a bit of a crush, and Castiel can't help but notice Dean's charms.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: Hot for teacher





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken maximum care to make this an ethical hot for teacher fic, see end note for details.

_It's perfectly natural to be nervous_ , Castiel tried to assure himself as he walked through the front doors of Lawrence High School. _Anyone would be nervous on their first day at a new job_. But this wasn't just any job. He was fresh out of college, in his first proper teaching job, and truth be told, he was absolutely terrified.

For one thing, he was teaching math, which everybody hated, but the subject itself wasn't his main concern. Rather, it was the fact that, at only twenty-two, he was only a few years older than the seniors he'd be teaching in periods five and seven. Worse, it was remedial algebra, the last resort for the kids who needed a final math credit to meet state graduation requirements but had so far either flunked out or pushed back the requirement until the last possible second. Either way, these were not likely to be students who respected the subject or their young, inexperienced teacher, and the timing of the two periods of just before lunch and right at the end of the day were unlikely to help with keeping the kids focused.

Shaking his head, he tried to push away the sense of dread. He had several hours before he needed to worry about fifth period, and in the meantime, he would try to enjoy teaching pre-calculus to the juniors and geometry to the freshmen. The latter was, in fact, his very first class, and as he walked towards the classroom he had spent the past week preparing, he felt the spring go back into his step. Geometry was his favourite part of math, and this was an advanced class, so he'd be getting the best and brightest kids right at the start of the day.

It was still quite early, to the point that even most of the teachers weren't there yet, but as he approached the math corridor, he could hear voices that definitely belonged to students. When he rounded the corner, he saw two boys, one nearly six feet tall with a fashionable haircut and a letterman jacket, and a much smaller boy with a thin frame and floppy hair. He froze, afraid that he was about to witness a classic high school bullying scene, but to his surprise, the tall boy wrapped the smaller one in a hug.

'Don't worry, Sammy, you're gonna be fine. That asshole won't have the guts to beat you up here, not with me around.'

'Dean, you can't just go around threatening every kid who looks at me wrong,' Sammy huffed, squeezing out of the jock's embrace.

'That's kinda my job, kid,' Dean joked, ruffling Sammy's hair. This was a dynamic Castiel recognised- the two boys were clearly brothers. 'But hey, I don't wanna cramp your style too much. I'll only do something to the kids who actually try to bully you, OK? And that includes Luke. He's been a bully since you guys were little, and it's time he learned his lesson.'

'OK,' Sammy said softly, clearly torn between wanting to be tough and actual fear of this Luke person. 'I just don't want you to get in trouble. You have your scholarship to think about.'

Dean shrugged. 'Not gonna be a problem if I can't even graduate from high school.'

'Come on, Dean, you'll graduate. You've done great in all your other classes, you just need to finish the math credit.'

'Yeah, well, the last time I tried to take math I flunked ugly.'

'That's because Mr Redfield was a jerk,' Sammy said vehemently. 'But he's retired now, and the new teacher is a young guy. I'm sure he'll be nicer.'

'Well, since you've got him first period, you can let me know at lunchtime. Butter him up for me, will ya, Sammy?' Dean teased, ruffling his little brother's hair again.

Sammy pushed his hand off and rolled his eyes. 'Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's _Sam_.'

'Sure thing, Sammy,' Dean said, and hugged him again.

Castiel smiled, and then realised with horror that he'd been eavesdropping on a very personal conversation. Straightening his shoulders and clearing his throat, he resumed his walk to the classroom, the sound catching the attention of Sam and Dean.

'Good morning,' he said with a friendly nod. 'I'm Mr Novak, the new math teacher. Are you boys waiting for me?' He smiled down at Sam first, and then lifted his eyes to look at Dean.

That was a mistake.

He had of course heard of teachers being attracted to their students (and vice versa- he still thought of Miss Masters and her cleavage with great fondness) but couldn't understand how that could really happen. They were teenagers, kids, really, and that just sounded a bit far-fetched.

Well. Now he understood.

Dean was ridiculously pretty. He had bright green eyes, full, beautifully shaped lips, golden skin tanned by a summer spent in the sun, and freckles all over his cheeks and nose from the same source. His hair was light brown and artfully tousled, and he was built and muscular as befitted a successful multi-sport athlete, judging by the number of varsity letters on his jacket. Castiel was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was probably only four or five years older than Dean, not far from his own teenage days, and that with a good fake ID, Dean would probably have no trouble getting served in most bars.

Shit.

'Hi, Mr Novak,' Dean said, shaking his hand eagerly. 'I'm Dean Winchester, I'll be in your seventh period class, and this is my brother Sam, he's in your first period.'

'Nice to meet you both,' Castiel said, shaking Sam's hand once Dean released his. 'Can I help you with anything?'

'Um, yeah. Can we go in the classroom?' Dean asked, looking around the hallway. It was still mostly empty, but a few more people were milling around, and he clearly wanted privacy.

'Of course.' Castiel unlocked the door and switched on the lights before letting the boys in and closing the door behind him. 'What's up?'

Dean looked at Sam, who took a deep breath to fortify himself. 'There's this kid, Luke Shurley, who's been bullying me my whole life. Usually we don't have any classes together, but I found out that he's going to be in geometry with me. I just wanted to ask if you could please seat us as far away from each other as possible. The last time we shared a class, he kept trying to distract me, and we both got in trouble. The teacher wouldn't listen to me, he thought we were both being disruptive. I… I got a B in that class,' Sam whispered as if shamed.

'I'm sorry you weren't listened to by your last teacher,' Castiel said seriously, putting a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. 'I'll make sure to seat you apart and keep an eye on the situation.'

'Thanks, Mr Novak,' Sam said with obvious relief in his voice. 'I'll see you first period.'

'See you soon.'

'Bye, Sam, see you at lunch,' Dean said, and Sam waved before heading for homeroom.

'You take care of your brother, don't you?' Castiel asked Dean, who for some reason hadn't left yet.

'Yeah, that's what I do. We lost our mom when he was just a baby, so, ya know.' He shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

'That's very admirable, Dean. Was there anything else you needed?'

Dean shuffled his feet a bit and looked at Castiel shyly. It was very endearing, as far as Castiel was concerned. 'Yeah, uh, like I said, I'm in your seventh period class.'

'Is there anyone I need to sit you apart from?'

Dean chuckled. 'Nah. It's just, uh, I've been offered a football scholarship at KU next year, but I need to graduate with at least a 2.5 GPA. I've been putting off this class to the last minute, but I need at least a C to be safe.'

'OK,' Castiel replied warily. Was Dean expecting him to fudge his grades somehow? 'What do you need from me?'

'I was wondering… since the class is at the end of the day and stuff… would it be OK to stay after class and get some help if I need it? Just on days I don't have practice.' He bit his lip, head tilted down, and looked up at Castiel through his eyelashes.

'Of course, Dean,' Castiel smiled, relieved. 'I'm always happy to help if needed.'

'Thanks Mr Novak, you're awesome. I'll see you seventh period.'

Dean walked out of the classroom with his heart racing and his dick throbbing. How was he expected to concentrate in math class with a teacher who looked like _that_? He'd never really understood the whole hot for teacher thing, given that most of his teachers were middle-aged and boring, but now- well, now he got it.

By lunchtime, it seemed like the whole school was abuzz with news of the hot new young math teacher. Most of the girls and a handful of the guys were seriously swooning, and kids were taking detours down the math corridor just to catch a glimpse. Sam had barely sat down before he was already gushing about Mr Novak.

'He's so nice, and he's funny too. He introduced himself, and then he gave this whole spiel about how he wouldn't tolerate certain things in his class, like racism, homophobia, sexism and bullying. It was awesome! And his teaching style is great, I already feel like I learned so much!'

Dean smiled indulgently. 'You really are such a nerd.'

'Shut up,' Sam replied with a grin. 'Anyway, I bet you'll do great in his class. He's a good teacher.'

'Here's hoping.'

 

Seventh period arrived quickly, but Castiel had just about managed to forget about Dean Winchester among all the hectic first-day activities- until he walked in the door, of course.

'Hey, Mr Novak,' he said with a soft smile before taking a seat in the front row.

'Hello, Dean. I hope you've had a good first day.'

'Ditto.'

Castiel smiled and turned back to the board to finish the equations he was writing. When the bell rang to indicate the start of class, he smiled at the twenty students before him and went through his introductory talk, telling them that he wouldn't tolerate any form of bullying or bigotry, and that his classroom was a safe space for LGBT students in particular. He noticed Dean's head perk up at that last bit and tried to tamp down the slight thrill it gave him to think that Dean might be one of those students.

The class proceeded smoothly once Castiel got himself under control, and despite the reputation of the remedial class, they paid attention and participated better than he could have hoped. They had been subdued at first, but when Dean started raising his hand to answer questions, the others had apparently been sufficiently influenced by his popularity into joining in. When the bell rang for the end of the day, he gave Dean a smile to show his gratefulness, and it was returned with a shy grin that made Castiel's stomach flutter.

This was going to be a long year.

**********

Dean was happy for Sam to babble on about his first day on the entire drive home, as it let him think without making Sam wonder about his silence. It had been a pretty normal first day for the most part- classes were fine, half the school flirted with him (guys and girls since he had come out as bi last year), and he kept an eye out for Sammy whenever he could. But there was the one big difference from previous years, and that was one Mr Castiel Novak. Lawrence High had definitely never been graced by such a hot teacher. Contrary to his expectation, having a hot teacher actually made him pay _more_ attention in class, and he had even managed to answer some questions correctly, earning him proud smiles that he found surprisingly motivating.

The fall term carried on, with football taking up most of his free time. At their first home game, he noticed Mr Novak sitting in the teachers' section, and it was no coincidence that he upped his game that night. He made all of his scoring kicks, and even managed a personal best punting distance. The congratulations of his teammates and coaches didn't feel anywhere near as good as Mr Novak's warm smile and cheering from the stands.

Math was also going surprisingly well; Sam had been right, Mr Novak _was_ a great teacher, explaining things clearly and concisely without talking down to anyone. He hadn't actually needed tutoring until after the football season was over in early November, and they got to number theory in class, a topic he struggled with until a few after-school sessions with Mr Novak managed to clear it up enough for him to get a B minus on the test.

Basketball season came next, and again Castiel could be found with the handful of sport-supporting teachers cheering on the Chesty Lions. He told his fellow teachers (and himself) that he wanted to dive fully into the school's culture and spirit, and it did help him make friends amongst the faculty, but a small, guilty part of him was well aware that seeing Dean play was at least part of the inducement.

Despite that small weakness, however, Castiel was otherwise well in control of his attraction to Dean. There were times when Dean looked at him a certain way that made him think the attraction wasn't one-sided, and he couldn't deny that if circumstances were different, he would have been interested in him- Dean was a fine young man, intelligent and caring on top of his physical attributes. But he was relieved to find that his moral compass was indeed strong enough to keep him from even considering taking advantage of his student.  

One day in late January, Castiel walked up to his classroom to find Sam Winchester standing outside it holding a large plastic bag. 'Good morning, Sam. Is everything all right?'

'Hi Mr Novak. I have a favour to ask. It's Dean's eighteenth birthday today, and I want to hang up decorations in all of his classrooms today if I can. Is that OK?'

Castiel smiled. 'Of course. Let me give you a hand.' Together they hung up a few balloons and a brightly-coloured banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and Sam moved on to the next classroom to do the same again. Castiel pointedly ignored the little voice in his head that said Dean was legally an adult now.

As one of the most popular guys in school, it was no surprise that Dean got lavished with attention on his big birthday. Besides Sam's decorations of his locker and classrooms, he received everything from fist bumps to cards to gifts from friends and admirers. Even his teachers offered him handshakes and hugs, but when he reminisced on his day in bed that night, there was no question what his favourite moment had been.

When he'd walked into seventh period math, Mr Novak had given him a tight hug, and since then he'd felt like he was on fire. The man had smelled so good, his body had felt so firm, his arms so strong. Dean figured Mr Novak could probably manhandle him any which way, and wasn't _that_ an image to consider. His dick twitched at the thought, and with a groan he realised that this hard-on wouldn't be going down on its own. _Fuck it_ , he thought as he pushed down his boxers and took off his t-shirt. He'd resisted this long enough.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Dean let himself imagine Mr Novak- no, _Cas_ \- pushing him up on the desk in his classroom, kissing him and wrapping Dean's legs around his waist. He would pull off Dean's shirt and kiss his way down Dean's chest, licking and sucking at his nipples, leaving claiming marks down his torso. He would take Dean's pants off, leave him bare and exposed on the desk, making him lie flat on his back before pulling him right to the edge of the surface with his legs in the air. Dean would beg for him, and Cas would suck him off, bring him to the edge before stopping to pick up the lube that Dean would have in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Dean's hand flew over his dick as he pictured Cas lubing his fingers and sliding them into Dean, one, then two, then a third and even a fourth to really stretch him out, get him ready for Cas's cock. Dean would beg again, and Cas would slick himself up before plunging into Dean's heat over and over until they both exploded. Dean's hips thrust up as he fucked into his hand, but it was the image of Cas filling him up with come that sent him over the edge.

As his breathing returned to normal, Dean covered his eyes with his clean hand. This was a completely pointless fantasy. Mr Novak was a good teacher and a good man; there was no way he'd ever entertain the notion of hooking up with one of his students. Just because Dean was technically legal didn't mean it was any more acceptable for them to have a relationship of any kind, and no way was Dean going to risk losing Mr Novak's respect by trying to make it happen. He'd just have to continue keeping his crush under wraps.

**********

Dean saw out his senior year with the highest grades he'd ever had, even making the honour roll for the first time, and finished his last baseball season with his best ever batting average and stolen base tally. He also got voted prom king alongside his date, prom queen Lisa Braeden, although that relationship didn't even last to graduation. His scholarship was secure, and he even got an A in math. He got another hug from Mr Novak at graduation, and it took all his willpower not to ask him out there and then. He'd buried his crush for a whole school year- he could do it for one more day, and after that he wouldn't see Mr Novak again until maybe Sam's graduation. The thought didn't bring him any joy.

Castiel felt a mixture of relief and sadness as he watched Dean Winchester walk away in his cap and gown. Despite the awkwardness of his attraction, he had been fond of Dean as a conscientious and hard-working student and would miss him in class. At least he'd be able to hear about his progress from Sam, and he may have bought a subscription to the KU football TV channel for the next season as a matter of local pride.

**********

_Two years later_

Dean was driving back to his apartment from the first day of his part-time internship when his phone started playing Sam's ringtone. He pulled up to the side of the road and answered. 'What's up, Sammy?'

'Hey Dean, how did it go today?'

'It was awesome, got to see some cool stuff. How was school?'

'It was fine. Listen, Dad just called, he's stuck working late and my car is in the shop. Any chance you could pick me up from school? I'd ask one of my friends to give me a ride, but I'm staying late to help plan the debate club trip to St Louis.'

'Yeah, no problem. What time should I come?'

'Three thirty OK?'

'Sure, see you then.' He hung up and returned to his route home. It was nearly one thirty, so he decided to go home for a late lunch and change into more casual clothes before heading over to the school. As he stripped out of the suit he'd worn in the morning, it briefly occurred to him that he might see Mr Novak, and he was surprised to feel the same thrill he used to get back in high school. Aside from a drunken night with his roommates when he'd admitted his crush during a revealing game of Never Have I Ever, he'd tried not to think about his former teacher too much, and he remembered why as he palmed his already-half hard dick through his boxers.

He'd only let himself jerk off to thoughts of Mr Novak the night of his eighteenth birthday, and since then had dated and slept with several smart and attractive people, but no one had ever gotten his motor running as hot or as quickly as Mr N. He had time, so he let himself indulge in a little fantasy. He took off his boxers and lay down in his bed, stroking himself quickly as he thought about climbing under the teacher's desk in the classroom and sucking Mr Novak's cock while he graded papers. He came embarrassingly quickly.

**********

The school parking lot was already mostly empty when Dean pulled in a little before three thirty, but his heart began to pound when he saw the gold Lincoln Continental still sitting there- it meant Mr Novak was still in the building. He took a deep breath before getting out of the Impala, considering whether he could come up with a good enough excuse to go to the math wing, but in the end, he didn't need one. Mr Novak walked out the front door, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Castiel walked out towards the parking lot without really paying attention to his surroundings, digging around his bag for his car keys, until his attention was drawn by someone calling his name. He looked up and saw a familiar black car parked a few spaces away from his own and leaning against it was none other than Dean Winchester, smiling and waving at him. Castiel forced his mouth to stay shut, lest his jaw drop at the sight.

Dean had been an attractive teenager, but the last two years had been _very_ kind to him. Playing college football had done wonders for his physique, as he'd filled out even more from the already-muscular frame high school sports had bestowed, and he had what looked like a few days' worth of stubble on a jaw that was more square and manly than before. In short, he was now a _man_ , not a boy, and Castiel was relieved to confirm that his attraction to Dean hadn't been a questionable product of the boy's youth- he was _much_ more attracted to him now.

'Dean!' he replied with a smile, walking over and accepting the offered hug. 'How wonderful to see you! How have you been?'

'I'm doin' pretty good, Mr N. Just here to pick up Sammy. I'm on spring break and his car's in the shop.'

'And you're not off partying in Cancun or wherever the kids go these days?'

'Nah, I got a kind of mini-internship at an automotive design company in Kansas City for the week.'

'That's very impressive. What's your major?'

'Industrial design. I, uh, I wanna design cars. If football doesn't work out, or after I retire if it does.'

Castiel smiled again and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Dean, that's absolutely amazing. I always knew you were extremely intelligent, and I know that's a very rigorous programme. I'm so proud of you.' He couldn't help but notice how the blush on Dean's cheeks brought out his freckles.

'Thanks, Mr N. That means a lot to me.'

'Please, you're not my student anymore. Call me Cas.' If anything, that seemed to make Dean's blush even darker, but he also grinned.

'Thanks, Cas.'

Castiel hadn't been prepared for how it would feel to hear Dean call him by his first name. His heart thudded in his chest at what he worried was an unhealthily fast pace, and his blood didn't seem to know if it should rush north to his cheeks or somewhat further south. He cleared his throat to try and regain control of himself. 'So, are you having to take many math classes?'

'A few. Um, actually, that reminds me. I'm kinda struggling with this one math class I'm taking this semester, and I was thinking of getting some tutoring. Any chance you could help me out with it? I always liked the way you explained stuff.'

'Oh, well, thank you for the compliment on my teaching. What's the class?'

'Differential equations.'

'Oh, I always loved Diff EQs,' Cas said with a smile. 'I'd be happy to help.'

'Cool, cool, awesome, that’s great,' Dean stuttered. 'I've got an exam when we get back from spring break, so how about Friday around four? I mean, if you're free, I bet you've probably got a hot date or something Friday night, so it can be another day.'

'No hot dates,' Castiel replied quickly. 'I can do Friday. Where should we meet?'

'I've got an apartment near the campus if that's OK?' Dean suggested, and he definitely blushed as he gave Castiel the address.

'I know where that is, yes,' Castiel confirmed as he typed the information into his phone. 'I'll see you Friday at four then.'

'Thanks Mr- uh, thanks Cas,' Dean corrected himself with a shy smile.

'You're very welcome, Dean. See you soon.'

'See ya.' Dean gave a dorky little wave as Castiel walked away, and as soon as the door of Lincoln was safely closed, let out a sigh. 'Holy shit, still so fuckin' hot.' He was proud of himself for the quick thinking of asking for math tutoring as an excuse to see Castiel again, especially considering he didn't actually need tutoring at all. Ever since taking Castiel's class, he had excelled in the subject, to the extent that he'd picked up a math minor; the class in question, differential equations, was actually one of his favourites, and he was acing it easily.

Castiel didn't need to know any of that.

Sam appeared while Dean was fantasising about Friday, and had to call his name three times before he finally responded. 'Were you talking to Mr Novak?'

'Um, yeah, just saying hi.'

Sam smirked. 'You still have a crush on him, don't you?'

'Wh-what are you talking about?' Dean spluttered.

'Dude, like I didn't know,' Sam replied, rolling his eyes. 'You were always drooling over him your senior year.'

'Shut up, I was not,' Dean tried to defend himself, but it was a weak protest.

'Whatever. So what did you say?'

'I said it was good to see him.'

'And?'

'And I maybe asked for some help with my math class.'

'Aren't you acing that class?' Sam asked suspiciously. Dean didn't bother to reply.

Instead of just dropping Sam off and going home, Dean stayed for dinner so he could tell his dad about his first day at the internship, talking excitedly about the modelling software and 3D printing technology the company used.

'That's great, son. Sounds like it's going to be a great week. And thanks again for picking Sam up, that was a big help.'

'No problem. I can do it again tomorrow if you need me to, I don't mind.'

Sam flashed him a sly grin. 'I bet you don't mind,' he said suggestively.

'Shut up, Sammy,' Dean muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks.

John raised an eyebrow. 'OK, what's this about?'

'Nothing,' Dean said quickly, but Sam had no intention of letting it go.

'Dean got to see his old crush today,' he explained.

'The math teacher?' John asked. 'What's his name? Novak?'

Dean's jaw dropped. 'You knew about that?'

'You weren't exactly subtle about it, Dean,' John replied without a hint of reproach. 'I mean, he's not my type, but I could see what you liked about him.'

'Oh my god,' Dean groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

'It's not a big deal, we've all had a teacher crush,' John said kindly, patting Dean's back.

'Yeah, well, I thought I'd grown out of mine, but seeing him today…' Dean huffed out a breath and shook his head. 'I still really like him.'

'How old is he?' John asked.

'Twenty-five, I think,' Dean said casually, despite knowing that Mr Novak- no, Cas- was exactly five years, four months, and six days older.

John shrugged. 'That's not such a big age difference. You gonna ask him out?'

Dean stared at his dad. 'Would that be OK?'

'Why not? Your mom and me had a bigger difference than that, and she was only seventeen when I met her. He's not your teacher anymore, so I don't see a problem.'

'Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me,' Dean said sincerely. 'He probably just sees me as a kid he taught, though.'

'You won't know unless you ask. Trust me, son, life is too short to wonder about what ifs.' John patted Dean on the back again and returned to his food. Dean was quiet for the rest of the meal as he thought about what he might say to Cas on Friday.

**********

Castiel tried to convince himself that he hadn't made any particular effort to look and smell good for his tutoring session with Dean on Friday afternoon, but he realised that was a lie with the deep satisfaction he felt when Dean gave him a long once-over before letting him into the apartment. He wore low-slung jeans that hugged his ass just right and a blue button-down that brought out his eyes, while he'd tousled his hair into what his college friend Hannah had called the just-fucked look. He knew the overall style made him look younger and was much more casual than he ever wore while teaching. The hard bob of Dean's Adam's apple as he took it all in made Castiel feel warm even in the cool spring air.

'Hello, Dean,' Castiel greeted him, and they exchanged pleasantries while he shrugged off his coat and slipped off his shoes. After pouring them both some coffee, Dean led Castiel to the dining room table, where his textbook and a notepad were already sitting ready. Too nervous to try and make small talk, Castiel just dove right in with explaining the concepts in the chapter Dean had open.

The apartment had been quiet for a while, as Dean's roommates had been out, but about twenty minutes in, the door opened, and a guy with a mullet and flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off walked in.

'Hey, Ash,' Dean said with a nod before turning back to the book.

'Sup, Dean,' Ash replied. 'What's goin' on?'

'Uh, just getting some help with math,' Dean replied. 'Got that exam coming up.'

'Oh, OK,' Ash replied, looking a bit confused. 'Hi dude.'

Castiel extended his hand. 'Hello, Ash. Castiel Novak.'

Ash's eyebrows shot up as he looked between Castiel and Dean. 'Novak? Like _Mr_ Novak?' When Dean nodded, Ash smirked. 'Niiiiice. I'll just be in my room, playing my music _real_ loud.' He winked and waved before walking away.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion; both Ash's comments and Dean's apparently embarrassed reaction were somewhat odd, but Dean seemed keen to get back to the topic at hand, so he let it drop and got back to explaining the finer points of differential equations.

Half an hour later, the door opened again, and another young man walked in. 'Duuuude, wait until I tell you about- oh, sorry man, didn't know you had company. I'm Andy.' He crossed over to shake hands and Castiel introduced himself again. 'Wait, _Mr_ Novak?' he asked in much the same tone Ash had used. 'Lawrence High Mr Novak?'

'Yeah,' Dean mumbled, his face going pink right to the tops of his ears.

Andy grinned widely and nodded. 'Sweeeeet. I'll leave you to your "studying" then,' he said, complete with air quotes. 'Nice to meet you, _Mr Novak_.' He walked to the same room Ash had gone into, and a few moments later the two of them laughed in a way that made Castiel feel like he might be the butt of the joke. Then the stereo, already loud enough to hear slightly in the dining room, got turned up in volume enough to make out the lyrics.

_I think of all the education that I missed_

_But then my homework was never quite like this_

Castiel heard a thunk as Dean's head hit the table, his ears bright red now. After the short guitar riff, the lyrics continued.

_I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad_

_I'm hot for teacher_

_I got it bad, so bad_

_I'm hot for teacher_

The colour rose in Castiel's cheeks as all the pieces came together. 'Dean,' he said tentatively.

'Yeah?' Dean replied weakly without lifting his head.

'What's all this about?'

Dean flopped back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. 'My roommates are dicks and I'm going to kill them in their sleep.' He glanced at Castiel and sighed. 'You know the game Never Have I Ever?'

'I did go to college, yes,' Castiel replied dryly.

'Well, the three of us were playing it a while back, and it was never have I ever had a crush on a teacher. I was the only one who drank, and then they demanded details. I, uh, I was already pretty drunk, so I may have gone into… excessive detail about it. Oh god,' Dean groaned, and laid his head back on the table.

'Oh,' Castiel replied, rendered temporarily speechless. So he hadn't been wrong about the looks Dean used to give him during class, and his heart began to race as he considered the possibilities. 'Dean… do you really need help with your math class?'

Dean sat up, still not able to directly meet his eyes. 'If I say no, are you gonna leave?'

'No.'

Dean's shoulders relaxed, and he let out a breath. 'OK. I'm acing this class. I, um… I actually added a math minor last semester. Turns out I'm pretty good at it, thanks to a really great teacher I had a while back.' He ducked his head and gave Castiel a sidelong glance from under his eyelashes, a shy, lopsided smile just appearing on his lips.

'Dean, that's wonderful!' Castiel said enthusiastically, putting his hand on Dean's wrist without thinking.

Dean inhaled sharply, looking down at Castiel's hand and then up at his face. Before Castiel had time to remove it, Dean quickly closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips. It only lasted a second or two, but to Castiel it felt like time had stopped. Dean pulled back just far enough to be able to look him in the eye, face still aflame and uncertainty clouding his features.

'Cas?'

'Yes?'

'Am I the only one that felt completely awesome for?' Dean asked meekly.

Castiel took a deep breath before replying. 'No, you're not.'

'Seriously?' Dean asked eagerly.

'You're extremely handsome and a wonderful person, Dean. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you.'

Dean's shoulders sagged. 'Sounds like there's a but coming.'

'But I was your teacher, and I'm not really sure what the rules are about dating former students.'

'As long as the student is over eighteen and not a student at the school it's fine,' Dean replied immediately. 'I, uh, may have looked it up,' he admitted when Castiel raised an eyebrow.

'Still, I worry about the perceived power imbalance, and our age difference. Would your dad approve?'

Dean chuckled. 'My dad was six years older than my mom, and they started going out when she was seventeen, so I don't think he'd have a leg to stand on. And, uh… he kinda knows about my crush, and he doesn't mind now I'm not your student.' He rubbed the back of his neck, and Castiel remembered him having the same nervous tic during their tutoring sessions when Dean was a senior. It was clearly what he did when feeling embarrassed.

'I see. I seem to be running out of excuses,' he joked awkwardly, and Dean's face fell.

'You don't need excuses, you can just tell me you're not interested,' Dean said with disappointment evident in his voice.

'You misunderstand me. I'm very interested.' That made Dean's head perk up. 'I'm also panicking a bit, because if I'm being honest, I was already attracted to you when you were my student, and I feel a bit like a dirty old man.'

'Cas,' Dean replied, grabbing Castiel's hands in his own, 'you definitely aren't old. But I gotta admit, I'm pretty curious about how dirty you are.' There it was- that smirk that sent Castiel's synapses into meltdown. He gripped Dean's hands tightly and pulled, ending up with a lapful of Dean, bow legs straddling the chair.

Releasing Dean's hands, he crooked a finger to indicate that Dean should lean forward, then whispered in his ear, 'Very.' Dean's shudder was very satisfying.

'Fuck. I haven't seen you for almost two years, and you can still make me hard just saying my name. I was kinda planning to ask you out on a real date and do things properly, but honestly, right now I just wanna get on my knees and call you sir before I blow you.'

Castiel moaned, letting his forehead drop to Dean's shoulder. 'I feel like because of our history, we should take this slowly, but that is a very tempting image you've just put in my head.'

'We could get the worst of the sexual tension worked out tonight, and then take it slow after that,' Dean suggested as he nuzzled Castiel's neck.

'Do you really believe that if we're intimate tonight, we'll be able to keep our hands off each other afterwards?'

Dean smirked again. 'Not a chance. I'll probably tie you to my bed and make you my sex slave,' he joked.

Castiel pulled back and grabbed Dean's chin on just the gentler side of too forcefully. 'Oh Dean. That is _so_ not the way around that would go.'

Dean's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard as he scrambled off Castiel's lap. 'Cas, if you don't want to fuck me tonight, you should probably leave now while I still have any willpower.'

Castiel considered it for a moment, letting his eyes rake over Dean's body, licking his lips as they reached the prominent bulge at the top of those appealing bow legs. His own jeans were feeling rather on the tight side, and Dean's expression showed that he'd noticed. Castiel took a step forward into Dean's personal space and tugged his belt loops to bring their hips together.

'And if I want to?'

Dean let out a desperate groan and claimed Castiel's lips in a greedy kiss, open-mouthed and wet, diving right in with his tongue and burying his fingers in Castiel's already messy hair. When he pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against Castiel's. 'Promise me it won't just be tonight, Cas. I want you so bad, but not just some casual fuck. I wanna be with you for real.'

'I promise,' Castiel assured him before being kissed soundly again. Dean began pulling him away from the table, manoeuvring them in the direction of his bedroom. Once the door was closed, Castiel had expected things to become frantic, with clothes tossed in wild abandon and a desperate rush to get off, but instead Dean took a step back and just looked at him with a reverence Castiel did not expect.

'I can't believe you're really here,' Dean sighed. 'You're so beautiful.' He dropped to his knees and quickly unbuttoned Castiel's fly, pulling the jeans and boxers down just far enough to free his cock. 'Oh fuck,' Dean moaned, and then his mouth was on it, licking up the shaft and around the head before wrapping his lips around it.

'Dean!' Castiel cried out. 'We should- oh god- we should use protection.'

Dean paused his ministrations. 'I got tested last week, I don't have anything. Do you?'

'No, but-'

'I trust you, Mr N,' Dean said before winking and taking Castiel's cock down almost to the root. Castiel wasn't sure whether the deep throating or the Mr N gave him the kinkier thrill.

'Oh, Dean, fuck, you're so good. Your beautiful mouth, fuck!' He could tell that Dean was preening under the praise and increasing his efforts to drive Castiel wild. It was working a little too well, so he grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him off. Dean clearly liked a bit of roughness, because the whimper that he made was pure filth.

'What's wrong?'

'Too close, I was about to go off in your mouth.'

'Want you to,' Dean murmured. 'Want to taste you, want you to mark me up.' He tried to get his mouth around Castiel's cock again, but the tight grip in his hair prevented him from moving.

'I thought you wanted me to fuck you.'

'That can be round two.'

How could Castiel argue with that logic? He loosened his grip enough to allow Dean to get his mouth on him again, and he proceeded to do so in earnest. Castiel looked down at him, very much enjoying the view. Dean's head bobbed back and forth, cheeks hollowed out and moans of pleasure sending sweet vibrations through Castiel's dick. Dean fumbled with his jeans and pulled his own out, stroking himself while his mouth continued to work. Castiel cried out a warning, but Dean kept going, letting Castiel come in his mouth before pulling off and letting the final drops land on his cheeks. That was apparently a trigger for his own orgasm, hand a blur as he spilled onto the floor at Castiel's feet.

Castiel leaned back against the door to take some weight off his wobbly legs and watched as Dean squeezed the last of his spend out of his softening cock with a shudder. 'Holy shit,' Dean huffed as he sat back on his heels.

'Yeah,' Castiel agreed. 'But you forgot to call me sir.' He grinned when Dean laughed at that.

'Hopefully I'll have plenty more opportunities to call you sir,' Dean replied, standing up to get tissues for clean-up. Without any self-consciousness, he dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them; after wiping himself down, he pulled off his t-shirt and walked over to the bed. 'You comin'?' he asked, nodding his head towards the mattress.

Castiel started stripping as he walked over, and by the time he reached the bed he was also naked. He lay down on his back and opened his arms for Dean to cuddle against his chest. He felt like there was a lot to say, but he just couldn't find the words, so he merely allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Dean's skin against his.

After a few minutes, Dean started humming, and Cas chuckled when he recognised the tune. When Dean got to the chorus, he joined in singing.

_I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad_

_I'm hot for teacher_

**Author's Note:**

> There is no underage sexual activity, and nothing happens between Dean and Cas while Dean is a student. There is one scene of Dean fantasising about explicit sexual activity once he is 18.


End file.
